


Thirst x Is x Real

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hisoka is feeling ignored by Illumi, Illumi is clueless for now, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Sadism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Zeno and Hisoka have a bonding moment, rare pair hell, sort of? more for shits and giggles, submissive Hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka wants at least one chance with the man that raised such a strong assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it, and if the anime can exaggerate size differences than so can I!

Illumi was strong, but his father was much stronger, it made Hisoka want a taste of it for himself. Ever since they were younger Hisoka had a small crush on the much larger man, and while his son was precious, Hisoka found himself getting more and more excited about Silva roughly taking him after a bloody fight of broken bones, bruises and minor head trauma. That didn't mean the nights he spent with Illumi were no less intimate, he still loved the evenings with Illumi when the other would indulge him. Hisoka was sure once he got this out of his system he wouldn't risk a slip up of Silva's name in bed.

He started spending more time at the manor, not bothering to hide that he was there anymore and on more than one occasion he had brushed by Illumi's father in the halls on purpose. Hisoka also started to converse with Kikyo asking her what it was like being married to such a strong adversary. Hinting more that he wanted Illumi rather than a one night stand with her happily married husband. A few compliments about how lovely and destructive her family was had loosened a few answers for him, even after years of being together they were still deeply in love; at least from her point of view.

Hisoka could hardly contain himself in the course of a month, just seeing Silva walk, pure power in every step. Ah~ah~ he had to just have a taste... Had to keep to a plan, he needed to be smart about this. That was until, "Father, Hisoka wishes to fight you." Was this Illumi being jealous, and wanting Hisoka dead at the same time?

"Hm." The other turned a page in his newspaper, Silva really didn't seem bothered by the fact, "I've noticed." Kind of hard not to with how much Hisoka had been paying attention to Silva. The large man put the newspaper down and turned his head to the clown, "Do you mind me hurting your friend, Illumi?" 

Illumi shook his head, and walked out of the room giving a small wave goodbye. Hisoka decided he was handling this situation well knowing what Hisoka wanted to do. Silva got up from his chair and looked down at Hisoka, oh, even when Hisoka was wearing his high heels Silva still had a good grip of height over him, "Illumi was half right." He wanted to survive this encounter, at least until he got what he wanted, the older man only raised an eyebrow in question, "I wanted to do more than fight you." At this Hisoka bravely but cautiously reached out a hand only for it to be grabbed faster than he could pull back. 

"I knew that too." He was pulled flush against the larger man's chest, it seems his teasing and flirting hadn't gone to waste after all. Hisoka didn't pull back when the other leaned in, thinking it'd be a kiss but instead he was hauled over Silva's back in an undignified manner.

This night would be interesting... "Are you going to raw me, Daddy?" He laughed when Silva paused and shifted him in his grip to face him, "Do you get off on incest like Illumi?" There was no hiding the amused look in his eyes at the scowl Silva gave him.

"Silence yourself." Like that would work on Hisoka?

"Make me. I want you to fuck me hard and show me where Illumi gets i-" Hisoka gasped when he was roughly gripped in a large hand and tape was wrapped around his head sealing his mouth shut effectively. He moved to punch Silva and get the tape off but both of his arms were also taped behind his back. How did that happen? He tried breaking free of the bonds but noted they were reinforced with nen. Well, damn. Color him impressed. 

Silva threw Hisoka to the floor only to step on his back, "I could break your spine and rupture your organs so easily, you're too sloppy." Hisoka only moaned and tried to rub his growing erection against the floor, "Disgusting." Hisoka's toes curled. Silva didn't stop grinding his foot painfully in Hisoka's back to hear the pathetic sounds though, "Get on your knees." The foot was removed, and Hisoka awkwardly did as he was told, looking up to Silva his dick tenting in his pants. The star on his right cheek smudged slightly, and a few stray hairs poking from his styled hair.

The larger man sat back down on his chair away from Hisoka, patting his lap for the other, "Come here now." Hisoka contemplated on whether to do as he was told and if the consequences would be what he'd want. He got up to his feet, "On your knees, Hisoka." Oh~ the way his name was said so dangerously sent a shiver through his body and he did as he was told. 

When he got to Silva he waited patiently to be told that he could touch him, neither of them were new to this game. Silva patted his lap again and Hisoka leaned forward to rest his head on the inside of his thigh, seeing the outline of Silva's own dick. It was larger than he thought it'd be, and he leaned in close to rub his face on it gently nuzzling like it was a prize to be had. Hisoka looked up to Silva and brushed his taped mouth against the head silently asking for a taste. The tape wasn't taken off but Silva undid his pants and pulled out the impressive girth, "How do you plan on pleasing me with no mouth?" He rested the length on Hisoka's face hot and heavy on his cheek. Hisoka rubbed his face against the length before he leaned back to pose seductively. Silva seemed pleased, picking Hisoka up by the front of his shirt with one hand and threw him across his shoulders again to leave the room. Hopefully wherever Silva was going with him wasn't going to be in front on any other family members.

The trip to the room -Hisoka guessed Silva's main bedroom- was a short one as he was deposited onto a very large and soft bed. Was there not going to be anymore rough treatment? The tape around his mouth loosened and fell off but before he could utter a word Silva pressed his length against him lips, "Suck." Hisoka was reminded of how Illumi demanded oral the same way.

"I could bite it off." A rough thumb replaced the member and held Hisoka's tongue down, the rest of the hand gripping his jaw bruisingly. 

"We both know you wouldn't dare try that." Hisoka didn't want to lose this game so he closed his mouth around the offending digit and sucked softly moaning around the thumb that was quickly removed. 

He grinned up at the man, "Isn't that what you wanted me to do? To suck?" A slap went across his face loud enough to echo through the room, his ears were ringing but he could himself harden more, "Do that again..." 

Silva grimaced, so that's where Illumi got that loo- another hard slap against the same side of his face made Hisoka take a few seconds to recover, "Disgusting." 

He could see pink stains on Silva's hand from the star makeup on Hisoka's cheek, "You're getting off on this so I think both of us are enj-" His jaw was gripped painfully again, and he visibly shuddered. 

"I'll dislocate your jaw if you speak out of line again." He knew Silva was good on that warning, and wanted to leave having the ability to talk. So, all he did was silently look up at the other, opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue invitingly. Silva wasted no time in pushing his cock into Hisoka's waiting mouth, Hisoka had relented, letting his throat relax as the other mercilessly thrusted his hips forcing his cock into the back of Hisoka's throat. His hair was gripped, and he found himself being pulled forward forcing the well endowed member down his throat effectively gagging him. Was the other going to just use Hisoka for this? There really wasn't anything Hisoka could do about it anyway, all he could do was hope Silva was going to do more to him if he did cum down his throat. He looked up to the other's face, even though it stayed stern he could see Silva biting the inside of his cheek to keep his facade up. Hisoka would have grinned if he could, instead he met Silva's thrusts and took in as much of his cock as he could.

Suddenly the cock was pulled from his mouth and before Hisoka could suck in a breath of air, Silva claimed his mouth with a violent kiss forcing his tongue into Hisoka's mouth. How strange Illumi kissed the same way, Hisoka wondered what else they had in common or what Illumi had picked up from his mother. 

When Silva pulled away Hisoka barely had a chance to break before he was forced face first into the bed, large hands gripping at his hips. He had never felt hands as big as Silva's on him, and it made his knees weak. He still didn't speak, but it seems Silva didn't want the chance of a mood killer and wrapped the nen bandages around Hisoka's mouth again. Silva wasn't giving him a choice to back out now, not that he would. He could feel the other ripping off his pants before he ripped off Hisoka's favorite shirt, something he complained about through the gag but it turned into a moan when the other pressed a slick finger inside of him. 

His thighs trembled as the wide digit stretched him, his arms pulled at the bonds to test how strong they were, Silva made sure he wouldn't get an upper hand in this, "Stay still, stop squirming." Hisoka could hear that the other's voice was more gruff now, another mask to break. The magician did as he was told trying to stay as still as possible until another finger was pressed inside of him, and he couldn't help moving against it. The grip on his hip turned more harsh as it forced his stomach down onto the bed unable to move, his sensitive cock rubbed against the very soft sheets only adding to the soft whining pitch that left his throat.

Hisoka's breath was shallow as he breathed through his nose, he needed more, he wanted to be able to move. At least have the ability to talk... the fingers inside of him scissored and pressed against his prostate, Hisoka wondered how the other found the spot inside of him with such ease when he'd been with his wife for so long. That thought was lost when he felt the fingers pull out of him. Was Silva not going to prepare him more? The hand holding his hips down was removed, "Present yourself." The demand sent a shudder through him, and he found himself doing as he was told. He arched his back and raised his ass up into the air making himself look as inviting as possible. He looked back the other, his eyes squinting in a grinning way at seeing Silva intensely looking down on his display. He wiggled his hips impatiently, Hisoka wanted Silva to show him what he could do.

Silva laid a gentle hand on one of Hisoka's cheeks, "You seem to enjoy sweets, don't you?" Hisoka's nostrils flared in irritation. This time Silva smiled, Illumi would say the same thing, and even if it was true it wasn't like he was fat... "Makes you look more alluring, soft, feminine." Was he complimenting or insulting Hisoka? Either way he felt the head of the other's cock press against his hole, before it slowly entered him. Fuck... He enjoyed the feel of the burning stretch, something Silva seemed to make a lucky guess on, unless Illumi had already told him. Why did that thought turn him on? 

Once the other was fully seated inside, his pelvis pressed against the back of Hisoka's hips. Oh, this is what he had been waiting for~ Both of Silva's hands settled on both sides of his head and Hisoka found himself caged in by the other's larger body, oh, this was getting him more excited. Silva was power and he flaunted it, even if he only ever made subtle moves, and oh did Hisoka love it. A muffled moan was brought out of his mouth when Silva pulled almost all the way out before he surged his hips forward. 

Silva started a slow pace of deep and hard thrusts, it was impossible for him to miss Hisoka's prostate and it kept the magician leaking against the more than likely priceless sheets. He wanted to beg for more, to have Silva really take him hard and fast, but he couldn't do anything but take what Silva wanted to give him. Hisoka was going to do something about that. Silva found that his hips were stuck to Hisoka's and he couldn't pull back, he grimaced down at Hisoka who only looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. If Hisoka's mouth wasn't glued shut he'd have said his Bungee Gum has the properties of both rubber and gum. A fist found it's way into his hair and his head was roughly pulled back, he could feel a few strands of his hair being ripped out, "Release, now." Hisoka kept it up defiantly, wanting to see what Silva would do.

The large man didn't disappoint him when Silva laid both hands on his hips and was able to pull them apart slightly before he let go and Hisoka was unintentionally sling shot back against Silva making him draw in a desperate breath through his nose, "Release." Silva did it again and Hisoka relented on the third time, he could feel bruises forming on his ass and the back of his thighs, "Good boy." Oh the irony... 

Hisoka was maneuvered into a sitting position on Silva's lap a hand wrapped around his neck to keep him up. With how big Silva's thighs were Hisoka would have to strain to keep his knees on the bed. Silva picked up his thrusting, this time moving at a more hurried pace, Hisoka had no choice but to bounce on his lap being used like a toy. Hisoka's breath was labored his erection bobbing with the force Silva was fucking him with, this was worth the months of planning... Silva reached down in front of him and gripped him holding his cock steady and stroking it with the force of his thrusts. After awhile Silva would speed up his hips, forcing Hisoka to meet him with gravity. This continued on until, the tape loosened around his mouth again and he gasped in air when he was finished Silva forced his head to the side to kiss him again, "Cum for me." 

"Daddy~" Hisoka came hard at the angered look in Silva's face, but felt the other twitch inside of him before he felt the telltale spill of cum inside him. He was let go and fell to the bed his aching arms still tied behind his back, but the tape was kept undone, "I can see why your wife loves you so much, now. What do you plan on telling her?" Hisoka felt the tape unwrap around his arms, and he sat up on the bed.

"She watched this whole thing, she's been bugging me about adding some spice to our marriage." What? Hisoka grinned, he could definitely make this a regular thing~ He winked into the camera in the room she was obviously watching from. The woman was a mystery, but Hisoka wouldn't lie that she was alluring herself.

"You know, I've always wondered what it was like being with a married couple." Along with Illumi, but he was sure he should keep this from his friend for as long as he could.

Silva handed Hisoka a robe, "Don't think about lying to my son about this either."

"Of course I won't." Both of them knew it was a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't initially plan to write more to this, but with so many comments I got some inspiration.~ Here's a little something with Illumi and Hisoka

After the little adventure Hisoka had with Silva, a butler came in with two soft looking towels and a robe, "Your bath is ready." Just how many people had been in on this? Was Illumi in on it if he was the one that started it or did Kikyo have the butlers set this up while Silva lead him to their room? Either way Silva gestured for Hisoka to follow after he straightened his clothes, 'Obey.' Hisoka could hear the demand in his head. He got up from the bed his legs a little shaky, letting Silva pull the robe around his shoulders.

"You sure you don't want me walking around naked on a leash?" Silva grimaced at the thought, but Hisoka only grinned amusingly at him. 

He didn't expect for Silva to grab his chin, and forced him to be quiet again, "That can be arranged if you don't behave yourself." Hisoka's grin fell when he saw how serious the other was; now he was on the fence if he wanted to test the other...

When Hisoka's chin was let go and he wasted no time in asking what was nagging him, "Does that mean that this will become a regular thing between you, your wife, and me?" The prospect of having a sugar daddy and mommy was a fun concept to him, just how far could he take this? He even had Illumi. Illumi... a small part of Hisoka felt guilty over doing this, but it was a very small part and a large part of him was saying he could have all three of them.

"Depends on if you keep pleasing us, the butlers have already been told to let you into the grounds." Just how much planning did the married couple do? What was Hisoka getting himself into?

He'd play this perfectly cool, "Convenient for a booty call? So, about that bath..." He let his hands slide on both on Silva's shoulders, lightly stroking them, and looked up at him with a gleam in his amber eyes, "Will you get in with me?" A finger traced through Silva's hair, Illumi definitely inherited his straight hair from his mother, but Silva's silver hair was also soft like his. Silva pulled away from him, "I have work to do, you'll have to bathe alone." 

Aw, no fun... Hisoka acted dejected, "Well, will your wife join me?" It was a risky question, but a safe one knowing how much both older adults loved each other. Hisoka was well aware he was just an object for them to use for their own entertainment, it didn't bother him much, Hisoka was getting what he wanted out of them anyway.

"She's also needed for a job." How convenient... Silva leaned down to kiss Hisoka quickly taking the magician by surprise, "We'll be back tomorrow morning if things go as planned. She wants a turn with you when we do." 

"Killing makes you horny too, eh?" Hisoka giggled softly at the disgusted look Silva gave him, but he caught on that the other liked Hisoka and his twistedness; otherwise he wouldn't have gone this far with him. Silva smacked him on his bruised ass as a warning to behave when he walked passed Hisoka out of the room. 

\-----

Hisoka was a little disappointed by having to bathe alone so he asked the butler if he could fetch the assassin, when he was lead to the bathroom in his own room he noted how the tub was very much like Illumi's. A large floor tub that was artificially heated to keep the water warm for hours. He could definitely get used to this. He let his robe fall and tested the water with his foot, it had perfect temperature. He let out a soft sigh as he sank into the water, all of his aches melted away and he rested his back against the edge, a small pillow there for him. The Zoldycks really did enjoy luxury, and buttering up the two heads of it would make sure he'd get a taste of that good life. 

He let an eye open when he sensed Illumi walking into the room, and smirked at the robe the other wore along with the pins in his hair, to keep his hair up in a casual bun, "Well, isn't that a pleasant sight." Illumi let the robe become loose around his shoulders when he walked over to the tub to let it fall fully off. Hisoka patted his lap for the other to join him, "My, Illumi, came to give me post combat coitus?" Illumi didn't reply to him but instead got between his legs and started kissing him something Hisoka certainly enjoyed reciprocating. 

Illumi touched gently at the bruise on Hisoka's cheek from Silva's hits earlier, "My father didn't hurt you so bad, did he?" Aww, Illumi was worried about him.

"It wasn't a fight so much as sparring match." Half truth was always good.

"Good because I'll need you for a mission tomorrow night." Nice cover.

When he felt the other's erection nudged between his cheeks he gently pushed Illumi back, Hisoka wasn't sure if he could handle another rough round so soon, plus if Illumi found out that he was already stretched it would end the game too soon, "Let me fuck you tonight."

Illumi nodded and climbed onto his lap instead. Hisoka kissed him again reaching down behind to grope both of Illumi's cheeks; how dare Silva say he was soft when his son had the most soft and pert ass? He had Illumi stand up in the bath to reach for the bath oils behind him, while he leaned forward to lick a stripe up Illumi's erection, grinning that Illumi actually jumped a little. He held a hand out for Illumi to place the small bottle in while he continued paying attention to his cock. He opened the bottle of oil in one hand before pouring some of the contents on his fingers, leaning up more Hisoka gently kissed the head before taking the length into his mouth sucking softly while he wiggled his tongue on what he could reach, while his slicked up fingers worked to stretch his assassin. Illumi let a hand rest on his head, not forcing but encouraging, soft pants coming from his slightly parted lips. How sweet. Hisoka's free hand wrapped around the bottom of Illumi's dick stroking as he continued to bob his head on his friend, though in the back of his mind he wondered how the would react if he found out Hisoka was fucking his parents. The thought made him swallow around the other, at least Illumi enjoyed that. 

Hisoka pulled back and kissed Illumi's hip gently before he had him lower himself into the water, and slowly onto his own erection. He made a pleased noise when he was fully sheathed inside of Illumi, "How do you stay so perfect, Illumi?" Hisoka learned a long time ago that Illumi enjoyed praised just as much as he did.

He didn't get an answer of course, but Illumi did kiss the bruise on his cheek moving his hips slightly on Hisoka, "Am I going to be doing all the work?" For someone who hardly showed any emotion Hisoka could certainly see some sass in that face no matter how subtle.

Though, he wasn't going to let that sass go unchallenged, "Well, I am tired from the fight you started." That wasn't entirely untrue, but he smiled when he saw the slight frown on Illumi's face, he kissed the assassin, "I'm only joking, love." His smile was more genuine when Illumi's face stayed stoic but a small blush formed. The other had to have had a kink for gooey talk.

Hisoka held onto Illumi's hips as he rolled his up into the other, the bruises on the back of his thighs being pressed into painfully, but it only added to everything he was feeling. While his lust for Silva had been more of a puppy crush and novelty, Illumi had more of his attention. He was never easy to read, and for some reason Illumi always held back during their fights like he was worried he'd accidentally kill Hisoka, he was more reserved never in the open, it was so different from his father, "You have that weird look again, Hisoka."

The magician blinked and moved his hips again, "Just admiration, dear Illumi~" He pulled the other close, kissing at his neck while they moved against each other, the water sloshed slightly around them, but neither were bothered much by it, "You're so beautiful, my precious doll." Hisoka hadn't called Illumi that in so long, and the other squinted his eyes at him, he knew Illumi always hated and loved the nickname at the same time, "That look~" He gave a particularly hard thrust upwards, loving the small gasp he earned from Illumi.

Neither of them planned to make this a rough encounter, it was one of those rare times they would just enjoy the movement for as long as they could, more because Hisoka usually lead things into rough and fast territory. If Illumi had his way he would tease Hisoka for hours on end to try and break him in his own way, and oh did Hisoka enjoy those nights too. He let out a low moan against Illumi's neck.

"Move faster, Hisoka." He could feel Illumi's teeth nip at his neck.

"Well, with how slow you're moving your hips I thought you wanted to take this slow." Hisoka grinned when Illumi bit down on his shoulder hard enough to make him bleed, "But if you want it faster..." He picked Illumi up and laid him on the edge of the tub, before he started a more fast pace into the other. Illumi's hands came up to rest on Hisoka's shoulders a trail of blood glistening on his lips, "Perfect." He kissed Illumi again licking up his own blood loving the coppery taste in his mouth, and bit down on the assassin's bottom lip, "Tell me how much you want this."

"I would say moderately." Hisoka pulled back to look at the other in surprise.

"Did you just make a joke?" Illumi didn't say anything more and clenched himself down on Hisoka, making the magician gasp, "And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor."

"Shut up, and fuck me." 

"That's more like it." Illumi's legs hooked behind his back, pulling Hisoka's hips in closer and deeper with every thrust. It wasn't very long until both of them reached their ends, Hisoka felt he shouldn't cum inside Illumi so he pulled out and came into the water. Illumi looked back at him confused but Hisoka just shrugged and stroked Illumi to completion to make up for it. He intently watched Illumi's face, the way his eyes closed, and the small noise he made.

Illumi had gotten out from under Hisoka and pulled his robe back on, "Will you be staying in here, or come to my room?" Hisoka frowned slightly, "You're not going to stay here with me?" 

"I had already taken a bath." How devious.

"Than I'll be to _our_ room in about... twenty minutes?" This bath was very comfortable after all, but something nagged in the back of his head that Illumi would find out and being pissed would not cover his discovery. He would just have to make sure the assassin never spoke to his father alone.

"Alright, you have new clothes ready for you on the bed. What happened to your other clothes?" 

Hisoka screamed internally but kept his cool, "Nothing, I just asked for clothes more suitable to stay here in. Your father invited me to dinner to get to know me, and our relationship." 

"Don't embarrass me." Wait, Illumi thought of them as together?

"Of course, I'll be on my best behavior~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Hisoka get Silva to take him to dinner I wonder lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the first chapter I never thought I would ship Hisoka with Kikyo, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I haven't gotten to Chairman arc but hopefully I didn't mess up her character too much. I feel like she would be loving to people she approves of and of course I think her and Silva have to have the most lovey dovey relationship.

That night Hisoka hadn't slept, not that he really needed it. He stayed up partly waiting for Silva and Kikyo's return which made him excited to think about how they would treat him this time, and the paranoia of Illumi finding out what the magician was doing behind his back. He turned to face Illumi, he really was the assassin's only friend... but divines was Silva something he couldn't ignore! 

"Something wrong, Hisoka?" He had been used to seeing Illumi sleep with his eyes open but never got used to finding out he was actually awake.

"Just admiring you, my dear Illumi." He kissed the other softly to relieve some of the excitement and small guilt he felt, "When will you be leaving for your mission?" 

Illumi looked to the side in thought, "After Father and Mother come back from their mission. So, about 9am. Why?" Hisoka thought he hid his worry of the other finding out rather well in his own opinion.

Just needed a save, "I wanted to spend breakfast with you." Right, Hisoka always did enjoy spending time with Illumi, and seeing the other eat insane amounts of poison kept him entertained. He pulled the other close his hands going through his hair, "You'll at least have breakfast with me, right?" He ghosted his lips over both of Illumi's cheeks asking in the most helpless voice, "I get so lonely in this large house without you..." 

Illumi kissed him back on his own cheek, "Alright, what time is it anyway?" Hisoka looked at the clock behind Illumi.

"It's about 8 in the morning." It was hard to tell time when the entire mansion was always covered in darkness. Hisoka mildly wondered if it was naturally that way or another nen user had something to do with it.

Hisoka felt the other shift under the blanket, seeing the naked expanse of Illumi's flawless back as they sat up and smiled at the sight of his assassin, "Get dressed, we're not having breakfast naked." He hadn't even thought about eating naked until Illumi mentioned it.

"Aw, but it would be more fun that way." Hisoka fake pouted but put on some boxers, facing an already fully dressed Illumi, "Is this not naked enough?" 

The assassin held up a tank top to Hisoka, "Wear this too." Hisoka took the tank top noting how it smelled like Illumi, and smiled. How sweet the other was letting Hisoka wear his clothes. He couldn't hide the split second of gleam when he read 'World's best Brother' on the front.

However he feigned disappointment just as quickly, "Alright, alright. Just for you, love." It was a bit of a tight fit and Hisoka flexed in front of Illumi, "How do you manage to lift sixteen tons no sweat and have thinner arms?" 

He caught Illumi staring, the other's eyes went back to his face, "My mother can lift more than that and she's small, so I guess it's just genes." Just how strong was Illumi's mother than? 

"Think we can squeeze in a quickie before you have to leave?" 

"I'd prefer to focus on my mission. I'm already wasting prepare time on breakfast with you." The guilt Hisoka was feeling ebbed a little. Missions were always more important to Illumi than anything else...

Hisoka's usual smirk stayed on his face even if it felt like he wanted to strangle Illumi for not wanting to pay more attention to him, "Fine, I'll stick with breakfast." 

Illumi was a little suspicious that Hisoka didn't push on having a quickie, but he figured it wasn't anything. They had already had sex just a few hours ago, how much more would the clown want?

\-----

The trip to the dining room was a little longer than Hisoka would have liked, but Illumi said the chefs had always prepared breakfast for non hostile guests. Hisoka also found out that Illumi was the only person that willingly ate poison on a regular basis, everyone else only started resistance training when they felt their immunity was wavering.

Hisoka was told that he actually had his own seat to eat his breakfast, noting that Silva and Kikyo had sat him close to their own seats, how quaint, they wanted to keep him close. Meanwhile Illumi sat just opposite him on the other side of the table, "Why can't I just sit by you? It's not like anyone will notice."

"They'll notice, don't make trouble for me while you're here, Hisoka." The magician stuck his tongue out at the other and quickly dodged a needle.

"No need to be so hostile, you know I can't control my tongue~" Illumi just rolled his eyes, did the other really think this was a waste of time? No matter, he'd make sure he'd get what he wanted out of his assassin later. Hisoka looked down at his own breakfast to actually take in what it was in front of him, how did Silva know what Hisoka's favorites were? Waffles stacked four high different fruit syrups on each layer adding color to the plate, strawberries in whip cream hills and a small bit of whip cream on the tips of them made Hisoka grin, did Silva ask for that to look so vulgar? The last touch caught his attention immediately. How did Silva get his hands on actual bungee gum?! Hisoka hadn't seen his favorite treat in years! He very happily popped the gum in his mouth just to test if this was real, his eyes rolling back at the old familiar taste.

Illumi was already busy eating his own meal, his usual grace forgotten now that only Hisoka was watching, maybe that's where Killua gets his eating habits from. No matter, Hisoka paid more attention to his meal, sticking his piece of gum to his glass of water and took a bite out of the perfectly made waffles. Oh~ He savored each layer saving what had to be fresh garden picked strawberries for last. The doors to the dining room opened to show Silva and Kikyo, "Illumi, you can go on your mission now." Illumi wiped his mouth with a napkin, not leaving even a hint that he had eaten about three plates of food. The assassin got up pushed in his chair and bowed to his parents before leaving on his mission, once he was gone Hisoka took out a strawberry and obscenely licked the whip cream off the tip in front of the two adults who were probably old enough to be his own parents. Kikyo held her fan up to her face to hide the small blush, while Silva feigned disinterest.

They waited a couple of minutes for Illumi to be out of earshot before Hisoka spoke up, "My, what a surprise meeting you two here..." 

He leaned back in his seat with another strawberry, the tank top he wore was riding up on his stomach showing off what he wanted to, 

"Do you plan on using me like before or do I get a say in how things go?" He closed his eyes and licked at the strawberry letting the tip of his tongue get the small amount of whip cream on top. 

"Your seduction attempt would be more effective if you weren't wearing a tank top that says 'World's best brother'." Silva actually looked amused when Hisoka looked down. Oh yeah.

Without even breaking his smirk he only grinned up at him, "Want to take it off me than~" Hisoka took a bite of the strawberry in his hand. Damn, they were delicious, it was a good thing he saved them for last.

Silva genuinely smiled, "Smooth." 

Kikyo pulled Silva's hand in her own, "Darling, I don't want to wait any longer." Silva nodded and walked around the table to pick Hisoka up, but before he could Hisoka held his hand out.

"As much as I like being manhandled, I'm perfectly capable of walking you know." 

"I know." Silva picked him up anyway, oh well, he would could have fun this way too with Silva's ass in reach.

Kikyo followed close behind them lifting Hisoka's chin in her delicate looking fingers, "You are rather beautiful now that I look at you." Hisoka let her touch more at his face enjoying the slight worshiping, and the gloves she wore were so soft~ His eyes closed when the gentle finger went through his hair, he hadn't styled it that morning thinking that they wouldn't come back so soon, but it helped here. She lightly massaged at his scalp making him give off a small pleased noise, "You seem to enjoy soft touches just as much as rough."

"Only when the mood takes me, or a very beautiful woman like yourself touches me." She grinned and the gentle fingers turned rough making Hisoka gasp softly.

"Please me tonight, and I can be both." Oh~ No wonder Silva loved this woman.

When they came to the room, Hisoka was right; it was the main bedroom. Silva let Hisoka down and opened the door for him and his wife. Hisoka let Kikyo walk in first, but followed close behind her, "Do you mind if I freshen up a bit in the bathroom first?" 

Kikyo didn't seem like the type to be kept waiting, "You look fine as you are, what do you need to do?" 

"That's my little secret, I want our first time to be special." He kissed Kikyo softly, "I won't take long." She relented and let him go. Hisoka was quick about going to the bathroom locking the door behind himself. 

"He's insufferable but cute, no wonder you've taken a liking to him." Silva looked away with a slight blush and sat down on a chair on the side of the bed. "You always did have a soft spot for cute things." She winked at him, and Silva smiled before kissing her softly, "Oh, you big softy." She giggled.

"I love you, my little cupcake." She smacked him lightly with her fan and he laughed, halfheartedly blocking.

"You know how much I hate that nam-!" Silva pulled her close and kissed at her neck. Kikyo started to laugh too, "I love you too, even if you are insufferable." 

Silva nuzzled her, "But am I cute?" 

She grinned down at him, "I wouldn't say cute..." He looked up at her hurt, "But you still are handsome even after all these years. My silver fox." 

"It's not fair, you don't look a day over twenty." Kikyo only kissed his nose. 

"Woman's secret." 

As far as they knew, Illumi wasn't friends with Hisoka they thought their first born was only using the magician like they were.

While Silva and Kikyo were alone in their bedroom, Hisoka was looking in the mirror smacking his own cheeks, "Illumi's not going to find out, he's not going to find out." Hisoka knew messing with Illumi was like playing with fire, but playing with his emotions would be a death sentence! How would the other react anyway? Just ten minutes ago the other said spending time with Hisoka was just a waste of time... What Illumi didn't even care at all? The thought hurt more than he thought it would... Well, that made him more sure that he wanted to keep this up. He washed his face quickly drying it with one of the towels on a rack and decided to keep his hair down.

Hisoka came out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxer shorts and leaned against the door frame. Silva was combing his fingers through Kikyo's hair, something Kikyo seemed very pleased with letting him do. Jealousy was what he felt in that moment, but he didn't let it show instead he grinned, "Getting started without me?"

Kikyo looked at him with a gleam in her eyes, "Do you know how to untie a corset, Hisoka?" 

The magician shrugged, "I'm experienced in removing all manner of clothing~" Kikyo fanned herself, and came to the bed and sat in front of Hisoka.

"Let me see you help a lady out." Hisoka kissed the back of her neck as he undid the first layer of her dress, pulling it gently over her shoulders.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Kikyo." She let her dress fall over her shoulders showing off the corset she wore underneath. Hisoka only grinned and kissed down her back as he undid the corset pulling the laces out and unwrapping it from around her now naked torso, "Very beautiful..." Kikyo stood up and let the dress fall off of her lower body, she really was a small woman, but the thought that she could probably bench press the gate made Hisoka weak in the knees.

Hisoka took a look at Silva for a second to see how he was reacting and noticed how he was hungrily looking at his wife. He waited for Kikyo to sit back down with her back to him, but instead she crawled on top of him leaning down to pull him into a kiss. Her lips were so soft against him he couldn't help but feel around her body, he was a little suspicious she wouldn't let him get a good look at her front. Hisoka moaned when her fingers ran through his hair again as she moved her body against his, he could tell her beauty regime was just as detailed as his with how soft her skin was. He heard shuffling from the chair on the side of them, looking over he could see Silva stroking himself at the sight of the two. Hisoka's eyes rolled back slightly when Kikyo's hot wetness rubbed against his erection.

He pushed her back against the bed, and it was more exciting that she actually allowed him to. When he looked down her body he stopped at a scar that stretched from the bottom of her left breast down to her right hip, she looked away when she saw what caught his attention, "Stop looking." She said urgently, Hisoka did as she asked. He wanted to know the story behind the scar, but with how she reacted he was sure she wouldn't be happy to tell him just how she managed to get that.

At least not without some incentive, "I just found it interesting. I think it adds to your beauty." Kikyo was a regal woman, Hisoka doubted she would care about what he thought of the scar. He decided not to pay attention to it until she'd let him, "Let me go down on you?" 

Kikyo grinned at the request, "I don't see why not." She pulled part of the blanket over her torso and scar, Hisoka was a little disappointed but didn't say anything about it. He reached up to lay a hand on one of her breasts, oh they were soft against his hand too. Kikyo bit her bottom lip and let her head fall back against the cushions when he let his tongue lick a stripe against the lips of her cunt, and to the small clit above. When the bed dipped he turned his head behind him to see that Silva had came up behind him and let out a pleased noise when he felt a large hand stroke him.

He pulled back for a moment, "I won't last if you touch me like that." 

"You can't last more than one round?" That sounded like a challenge to him.

"That's only if you can keep me excited." Hisoka went back to licking over Kikyo, who was enjoying her seat. He wondered if she had touched herself to her husband fucking the magician. 

"With how you just twitched I'd think you could keep yourself excited." Silva squeezed him more firmly and Hisoka let his head drop on Kikyo's lower belly, having to recover slightly before he went back to licking and sucking down on her. Silva pulled the boxers he wore down to his knees, but only continued to stroke him. He let two of his fingers rub against her entrance before finding their way inside of her, making sure to rub against the walls to stimulate her on the inside. Kikyo was making the cutest noises as he pleased her. His mouth went back to sucking on her clit as he fingered her and jumped at the feeling of a lubed up finger finding itself inside of his ass.

"H-hey, at least give some warning." Kikyo had at least watched everything he was doing so nothing was a surprise. Slender fingers cupped his cheek and gently brought him back down on her, it painfully reminded him of Illumi, but didn't let it bother him as he kept up his attentions on her, "Would you let me put it in?" 

"You have been good so far." She guided him up her body, and Hisoka felt a condom being rolled onto him from behind, did Silva get his size when the couple had been gone? He didn't waste time on the thought, but moaned when he was cupped again, the faint feel of lubricant was felt through the condom. Hisoka grabbed himself to guide into Kikyo, and both of them let out a sigh of pleasure, she felt so good around him~ He let out a small noise as Silva pressed two fingers inside of him instead of just the one, and pressed his hips flush against Kikyo. 

"Stay still for now." Even though it was an order, and growled right into his ear, Hisoka was kept still by a very firm and threatening hand on his lower back. Fuck, he couldn't finish right when they had just gotten started... A third finger was added inside of him and those thick fingers moved inside of him rubbing against the bundle of nerves deep in him, and his head rested on Kikyo's shoulder biting back his noises. Silva wasn't relenting keeping up the fingers against his prostate, until Hisoka finally let out a whimper from trying to hold back his finish so hard. 

Kikyo had been petting his hair and kissed his cheek, "Here comes the best part." Not even a moment after she said that he felt Silva's erection pushing into him. Soon he was trapped between Silva's hard and giant body, and Kikyo's smaller and more softer body. Heat engulfing him and being stretched wasn't something he was a stranger to, but being between two professional assassin's that could kill him at a moment's notice, or seriously injure him made him moan against Kikyo's neck.

"M-move, p-please..." Large hands found their way to his hips and instead of holding him still Silva pulled back a few inches before forcing Hisoka's hips to move between them. Hisoka pushed himself up on his arms his fair falling around his face, trying to gain some semblance of control. 

Kikyo was in the same boat as him, the person who was actually in control of their pace was Silva. Her hands reached up to cup Hisoka's face, guiding him down to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around the back of her head as they kissed, Silva never slowing down his movements and occasionally thrusting forward forcing Hisoka to thrust harder and deeper into Kikyo. He wouldn't be able to last long like this so one of his arms moved down to rub against Kikyo's clit, "Does that feel good?" Kikyo moaned out a yes, and Hisoka grinned keeping up his rubbing until both of them managed to finish at the same time. Silva however pulled Hisoka off of her and a rough hand found it's way into his hair pushing his face into the bed as he started to actually thrust into him.

He was so sensitive that it was nearly painful every time Silva had thrusted against his prostate, "Is this too much for you?" 

Hisoka gave a half hearted breathless laugh, "I can take more." He gasped when a hand grabbed his soft cock, stroking him, but Hisoka couldn't manage to get hard again so soon.

Silva grinned against his ear, "We'll need to work on that." The thrusts became more fast and brutal and it made Hisoka cry out his body shaking from the sensory overload until Silva had finally spilled inside of him. His hips were dropped and he slumped against the bed panting his hair covering most of his face, his eyes dazed from their activities. 

Kikyo only patted his head, he could practically hear the smile in her voice, "You really are cute undone."

Hisoka couldn't think of anything to say back at that, but Silva grinned and playfully slapped his ass, "This is the most quiet I've ever seen you."

He got a groan in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this monster of a chapter~ Illumi is going to find out eventually I just need to think of the perfect moment -u^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have been playing Pokemon Go instead of typing, but I didn't really have much inspiration until now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Later that day Hisoka had explored the mansion, he almost expected Silva and Kikyo to go out on another assassin contract but the two of them had said they would be having tea in the outside garden. Hisoka was invited to join, but instead asked if he could do some looking around. Kikyo had been suspicious of his request but Silva merely waved his hand and said that it was okay, while it was convenient for him, Hisoka felt mildly insulted that Silva hadn't viewed him much of a threat. 

The castle was rather bare in most places, but certain rooms held grandeur and riches even Hisoka would never be able to afford. Illumi had always been high maintenance on where they stayed, needing tailored outfits, very expensive salons for his hair, it made Hisoka wonder if the other ever had to deal with real poverty not just being thrown into Heaven's Arena for a month. During his exploring he walked in on a peculiar sight of Illumi's grandfather meditating. Hmm, Zeno was very powerful and held respect from everyone in the house, besides Kikyo of course, but Zeno didn't seem to mind. 

Thinking about it now, Hisoka wondered why Zeno would put up with Kikyo's attempts at undermining him, it was almost like the old man cared about his son's happiness. Their family was a far stretch from being healthy, but they did function in their own way, in fact probably the best a family of assassin's could function together. Silva and Kikyo were so involved with each other, it didn't make sense to Hisoka why they would even entertain the thought of sleeping with their son's friend or love interest... unless Illumi didn't tell them what him and Hisoka were, or he really didn't think they were together... 

"You've been standing there for a good minute, what are your intentions?" Zeno looked back at Hisoka and expected an answer.

Hisoka just smiled and shrugged, "I was just exploring." 

Zeno raised an eyebrow, but motioned Hisoka to sit near him, Hisoka didn't have a reason to be suspicious, Zeno wasn't angry or felt like he wanted to fight, "Glad to see you're wearing clothes this time." Wait what did the other mean by that?

"You were able to see me naked? You hid your presence well." Just how many people in the house were watching his exploits?

"I didn't, you just seem like an exhibitionist to me." Zeno smiled up at him, really taking a look at the magician Hisoka didn't let his embarrassment at being tricked so easily show. Another transmuter? This should be interesting, "I've heard that you've been causing a stir in the house, all of the butlers are telling me that you're going behind Illumi's back."

Hisoka didn't let his guard down now, "I'm not going behind Illumi's back." 

"You don't have to lie, I already know about what you've been doing with your spare time around the house with Kikyo and my son. I'm not going to threaten you to stop, but what do you think of Illumi?" Zeno didn't seem like the type to interfere with his family unless he felt it best, and if he had already known and had intentions on telling Illumi he was sure he'd already be a pin cushion by now.

"He's strong and interesting." No need to tell Zeno that on some level Hisoka had wanted more from the assassin, it wasn't just a fight he wanted, he had wanted something else, something he wasn't sure what to name; love, a life together, bff's? 

"That's it?" Zeno looked up at him, "Illumi must think high of you if he asked Silva to allow you to enter the mansion grounds." Hisoka knew that, that's right he already knew... Why would he be doubting Illumi now?

"You sure on that, because this morning he didn't want to 'waste time with me' because he had a mission." It did sting to know that Illumi felt he was wasting his time with Hisoka, but Zeno only laughed.

"Illumi says that to us too when it comes to missions, but we know he loves us that he'd die for us." That made Hisoka feel worse about what he was doing, but it's not like he was the only one to blame for what he was doing... if Silva and Kikyo knew that Illumi cared about Hisoka why would they even want to do that to their son? "Besides, I have a bet with my son that you'll tell Illumi or not, and if Illumi really wants to take you as a spouse."

That caught Hisoka's attention, "Oh? And what exactly are you rooting for?" 

Zeno only grinned, "Which would you think is the better bet?" 

He thought for a second, "I would say now that Illumi would probably want me as a spouse, but I'm not sure about telling him." 

"That's what I was rooting for, as for telling Illumi..." Zeno got more serious, "Our family works as well as it does because we don't keep secrets from each other. If you don't tell Illumi, I'm sure once Silva knows that you're playing his son not only will Illumi be after you, but Silva won't hold back on killing you either. Illumi tells me you like to fight, but there won't be a fight, they'll kill you in a way that doesn't need violence." Hisoka knew Zeno wasn't threatening him, he was implying that Silva would eventually hear something from Illumi that shows what he feels, "If I were you I'd make that decision quickly, my grandson might be angry with you for doing that, but I doubt he'd never want to see you again." 

Hisoka knew he was playing a dangerous game, and now that something more valuable to him was on the line he decided it would have to come to an end, "You seem very accepting of my, and Illumi's relationship. Wouldn't you want great grand kids?"

"I already have one grandson who's only into 2D girls, two transgender ones, and a grandson who is the heir and doesn't want to keep up the family business. I'm sure I can get great grand kids out of at least two of them." Hisoka smiled, he liked Illumi's grandfather.

"But if I tell Illumi, what do you think his reaction would be?" 

"He keeps all of his emotions hidden, but one of two things will happen; He'll fight you and keep away from you for awhile, or he'll kill you. Either way be prepared." Zeno went back to his meditating stance but glanced at Hisoka for a second, "All my grand kids have weird tastes..." Hisoka got up and walked to the door, "My grandson doesn't deserve to have his feelings played with, so I hope this will be the only time you cheat on him."

"That all depends on him, now doesn't it?" Zeno smirked when Hisoka closed the door behind himself.

"About time Illumi found someone."

\-----

It was now late into the night, and no sign of the assassin. Hisoka had stayed in Illumi's room after his wandering was done and waited for Illumi. He never enjoyed telling the truth to anyone, especially about his actions or his feelings. Would Illumi even give him the same truth he wanted? Urgh, he hated having to wait so long! Illumi should have been back by now... Maybe he should have went on the mission with him, at least it would have distracted him.

When the door to Illumi's room opened up he was met with Illumi being bloodied and injured, "What happened?"

Illumi collapsed on the floor without giving a response and Hisoka quickly jumped off the bed to check his wounds. He wasn't sure what happened that could have caused this, Illumi rarely ever even got scratched on a mission not ever needing medical attention. Hisoka called out for the butlers to get help, using his bungee gum to seal Illumi's wounds for now. The giant gash on his back required immediate attention from an actual doctor. When the butlers came with what had to be the only doctor on the mansion grounds Illumi was put on a stretcher and was ran down the hallways to a room set up for emergency surgeries.

Silva met up with him along with Kikyo by the outside of the room, "What happened?" 

"I don't know, he just came walking into his room and just fell from his wounds." Hisoka decided to stay quiet about what he would have to tell Illumi, and even though this wasn't a good thing Illumi being injured had bought him time.

A nurse peeked her head out of the door, "He's stable, but he needs time to rest. I'll call you back when he wakes up." The two parents nodded, and started to walk away. Hisoka decided he would tell a lie that would make sure he wouldn't be lynched by the entire family.

"Silva, Kikyo, I want to tell you two something." Both of them stopped, and turned towards him.

"What is it?" Kikyo said her hand was held by Silva's but it was obvious she had a strong enough grip on his hand that she could have been cracking bones, damn, if only he could have been with the two of them one more time... No, he'd have to resist temptation.

"After seeing Illumi tonight like this... I..." Pause for dramatic effect, "I want to work on having a relationship with him, not just an acquaintanceship. Which means we can't continue what we have been doing, and if it's alright with you I'd wouldn't want our time together to be known to him." This made him seem like a more upstanding love interest to them, hopefully they'd never guess that Hisoka had been two timing all of them.

"Our only condition for that is that you keep him happy, if he chooses to be with you." Wow, he was half expecting them to tell him to leave, or to never show his face around them again. Silva and Kikyo had thought that Hisoka really did want to be with their son, and they supported that. Another stab of guilt went through him, but he pushed that far down. This was the best and ideal situation to have. He probably didn't even need to tell Illumi anything now, so why didn't it make him feel any better?

The two parents walked down the hallway oblivious to Hisoka's double crossing of everyone. He'd had done the same to so many others and for reasons worse than cheating. Hisoka had killed worthless people to get to his intended targets, so why was Illumi and his family different now? He stayed outside of Illumi's door in the hallway, he wanted to know first what had happened when the other woke up.

Hisoka felt lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I want Hisoka to tell Illumi or not. Either way is very interesting to me so let's see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make Hisoka too ooc in this chapter >.>

It had been five hours since Illumi had been operated on, Hisoka never once left the side of the door. He was worried, Illumi never got injured like this, at least for as long as Hisoka had known him he hadn't. If he wasn't going behind Illumi's back to sleep with his parents, he could have been with him on his mission... Hisoka had never really cared about anyone but himself and his wants, but now he was conflicted. Overall his best outcome would be to let Illumi believe that Hisoka had never slept with his parents in the first place, so why did he feel so bad about doing that?! Why was lying to Illumi so different to lying to anyone else? 

How should he approach this situation? How would Illumi actually react? He'd have to ease the confession out to Illumi; that was if he actually woke up and not die on an operating table... Hisoka watched one of Illumi's siblings walking around looking at his phone mumbling about a Snorlax being close by. Milluki had completely ignored the clown when we walked right past him.

Another hour passed before a nurse opened the door, starting to look around for Illumi's parents before spotting Hisoka sitting eerily silent and still, "Illumi is awake." Hisoka looked up to them, sighed, and stood up. This was the best time he'd get to telling Illumi without starting a fight to the death, something he planned for a very special night. He walked into the room, Illumi's bed was angled to allow him to sit up slightly, he looked tiredly at Hisoka his hands rested in front of him as Hisoka walked more to the side of his bed. It was almost comedic how many IV bags of morphine had to be used to kill any pain the Zoldyck was in, or more to probably keep him still and not injuring himself.

"How are you feeling?" Hisoka sat on a chair by the bed, holding onto one of Illumi's hands to show that he was there for the other.

Illumi looked away, "I can't believe I messed up so easily..." The assassin rarely showed weakness in front of Hisoka or others, but now Hisoka could see how horrible the other felt at failing the mission. He hadn't seen him this upset since Killua refused to go home even for their annual family holiday, "I should have been able to see it coming, but I couldn't."

"We all make mistakes, Illumi." He brought the hand up to kiss it. 

Illumi closed his eyes and looked away, "I'm not supposed to." 

"It's okay, Illumi, it's not the end of being an assassin besides." Hisoka leaned in to kiss the other, softly Illumi kissed back before Hisoka pulled away, "You're my favorite assassin." That got him a small smile from Illumi, any expression from the other was always savored by Hisoka.

"Hisoka." He gave Illumi his full expression, "I've been thinking about what we are together."

"Finally seeing me as a friend?" The annoyed expression he got from Illumi made him grin, he felt more at ease with the familiar feeling between them.

"I was thinking of more of what my parents have." Hisoka dropped his smile, Illumi loved him like how his parents loved each other, and here he was sleeping around on the other! 

He pulled back his hand from Illumi's, looked up showing what was more than likely his most genuine expression, "I-I have something important you need to know before you say that, Illumi." This was a bad idea, nothing would prepare him for the thousands of reactions he'd get and the pain he knew he'd get whether or not it'd be physical.

"What is it, Hisoka?" Despite just being operated on Illumi had given Hisoka as much as his attention as he could.

"I-I've..." Say it. Say it! "I have..." 

"Yes?" Hisoka felt like kicking himself for acting so unlike himself. 

"Promise me you won't get mad."

Illumi looked annoyed, "Just say it."

Hisoka gulped, and closed his eyes before quickly saying it, "I slept with your parents..." 

He cracked one eye to see Illumi's expression, the other looked hurt at Hisoka's confession, "Oh." The hand in his pulled away, "Why?"

Well, at least Illumi didn't try to kill him, but he figured it was due to the ridiculous amount of morphine being pumped through his system, "Silva was just so strong, and it was so hard to contain myself... and your mom was in on it too." 

"How many times?" 

"Twice with Silva, once with Kikyo." 

"Is this why you were acting so oddly the last two days?" Hisoka nodded, "Do you plan on doing it again?"

"No, I want you, and only you now." 

"I don't think I've ever heard you sound so genuine before, are you sick?" Hisoka wasn't sure if Illumi was actually joking or if he was serious.

"Only love sick for you~" He grinned and Illumi but asked, "Do you still want to be with me?"

Illumi looked away again, "I'll have to think more on it for now, and I'm disappointed in you, even though I know how you can be... I knew you slept with Chrollo, but I never thought you would be with my parents..."

"I'm so sorry, Illumi... but I didn't even know if we were really together..." Which was true, Illumi hated the thought of them being friends so Hisoka had thought the other had been using him for gratification.

"What do you plan to do if we move what we have into a relationship?" 

"I'll only be with you," Hisoka would talk about threesomes and flings Illumi would know about later.

"Give me some time, right now;" Illumi clenched his hand into a fist, "I want to be alone... I can't look at you..." Hisoka nodded, he didn't think that Illumi would stay upset with him, but right now space would be the best course of action. Hisoka was used to disdain from others but hearing that Illumi was actually fully and personally disappointed in Hisoka... it hurt more than he'd thought it would. He stood up saying where he'd be if Illumi wished to fetch him and silently walked out closing the door behind him soberly.

He needed to taste outside air, to help relieve some of the emotions he felt so strongly in that moment. Illumi needed time to think and now the truth was in the open. What would happen if the other decided that he didn't want Hisoka anymore? Just from a mistake he had made? He found Illumi's room even though the assassin didn't stay in it too often it still held his unique scent; the faint trace of blood, the expensive hair products the other used, and what was distinctly Illumi. Strangely Hisoka felt at home here, but in that moment he knew he had no right to be here now. He moved to the balcony, opening up the door and walking out onto it. 

He had been so sure when he had the plan to seduce Silva, and yet he never would have thought that Illumi had legitimately wanted him. 

Just what exactly would happen? Hisoka had only thought of situations where he could goad someone into becoming stronger, or anger them, even to defuse situations for his benefit. None of that came to him now, all he'd have to do is wait for Illumi's choice.

"Did you tell him?" Being in his thoughts Hisoka never noticed Zeno taking a seat on the rails next to him.

Hisoka stood more straight, "Against my better judgement." 

"I'm guessing since you don't have any pins sticking out of you it went better than expected." 

"I don't think he could lift his arms even if he wanted to." He wanted to be by Illumi's side to make sure he healed right, but he couldn't...

"You feel guilty don't you?" 

Oh no, Hisoka wouldn't fall for it again, "You're not going to get me like that again, I told the truth, I have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Illumi had taken on one of the strongest contracts we'd ever received, not even I would have done it alone." Zeno didn't look at Hisoka but the magician could tell the other was gauging his reactions anyway, "He might have counted on you insisting to go with him, Silva had done the same thing when he was first seeing Kikyo. It's as close a declaration of love and trust an assassin will do." 

That just made Hisoka feel even worse about what he did. Did Illumi really think that he would want to go on the mission with him? After all most other times Hisoka would have begged Illumi to take him on a mission that had a strong target, but he didn't so much as blinked when Illumi told him he had a contract, "You're trying to make me feel guilty."

"You can ask Silva how he and Kikyo had tied the knot, they'll tell you the same story." Hisoka had been jealous of those two and their relationship, but he wasn't so far sighted to realize he could have had that with Illumi, "Despite how I raised him, Silva still wanted her no matter how dangerous and controlling she could be. Now I have a grandson who wants someone who's dangerous and gets off on killing people."

Hey, "That's calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Zeno seemed to genuinely care about how his family stayed together, and happy. The fact that he only had one child made it seem like he lost his love interest in childbirth, or they had left Zeno. 

"Assassination is only a job for me. I don't take pleasure in taking a life." Hisoka had always thought the family had enjoyed killing, after all, why do such a job if you hated it? Illumi certainly got more gratification out of a kill than what was normal for a professional assassin.

"Fair enough, but I want to know why you are trying to help me out with Illumi." That was another thing that made Hisoka suspicious.

Zeno only shrugged, "I had a bet I needed to win, besides if you weren't the one for Illumi we could have just cleaned out your corpse from the house." 

Hisoka had let his emotions cloud his judgement, something that hadn't happened in so long, "No loss to you. Very clever, I'm impressed." 

"With how you've avoided being killed for so long in this house leads to believe you'll be a worthy grandson in law." Was Zeno really accepting him?

"I'm honored. You're family is very interesting." Hisoka wondered what it would be like to actually live here with Illumi, would they be expected to leave to start their own fortune once Killua took over the family business? Hisoka was getting ahead of himself again, Illumi still had to think about what they would be now.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I need to find Silva. I won my bet." Zeno leaped off of the balcony to the ground below. Hisoka's eyes widened when he saw the nen dragon appear below to fly the old man across the yard. Oh, if Illumi would grow to do something that strong~ Illumi... He decided he needed some distraction in the house until Illumi called for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I'll take the story from here, maybe I'll write a chapter in Illumi's prospective.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having computer problems so I've had to type this up on a tablet, hopefully there aren't too big of mistakes in this.

When Hisoka had left his room Illumi pressed his face into his hands, this wasn't supposed to affect him like it was right now. Hisoka had went behind his back to sleep with his parents and Illumi wasn't sure how he could handle that. Not only did Hisoka betray him but his parents had as well, when they came to see him he had turned them away for now. He didn't want to see them not sure how he would react to seeing his parents and knowing that Hisoka had been intimate with both of them.

Why did he feel this way? He knew how Hisoka was and while this hadn't been a surprise it still _hurt_. The pain he felt in his chest was worse than any stab wound, and he knew the pain wasn't the actual stab would in his chest. Through the years he had never sustained such a damaging attack, not even when he would spar with his Father... 

When he had left that morning he wondered why Hisoka didn't pester him at all to accompany him on it and now it made so much sense that Hisoka thought it was a routine mission while he... While he... Illumi wanted to break something thinking about it! How dare that clown toy with his emotions in such a way!? The nurses came in when they could feel his blood lust, he had calmed himself down saying that he was okay. He would make sure that Hisoka knew that being with Illumi he would never think about doing something like that ever again!

\-----

It had been four days since Illumi had talked to him, and the tension was becoming worse for Hisoka. He distracted himself in the meantime by bugging butlers, talking to Zeno, or just exploring the grounds around the mountain. Currently he was walking with Kikyo asking her for advice to help with Illumi, "What did you and Silva do when you wanted Illumi to not be angry with you?" 

"Being his mother I knew he only needed a bit of space before he stopped being angry with me, but he was the cutest little thing when he was angry, it was hard to leave him be." Her hand found itself to her chest as she remembered when her son was still so young under her wing, her voice sounding so fond of the memory, "Just give him a little while, he'll come around." He heard that from Zeno earlier. Looked like Zeno and Kikyo had more in common than they let on, but Illumi definitely had love from both of them. 

Hisoka of course would never mention it to either of them, "How long would it take?" He heard from Silva that Illumi was already walking around, but the assassin still didn't seem to want to talk to him still.

"Hisoka, Illumi will talk to you again in time, be patient." Kikyo might have been just as insane as he was but when the mood took her she could be very comforting. Hisoka had put it to his complimenting her on her parenting. She seemed to almost purr when he told her that her manipulation kept her family up perfectly, and after talking to her he noticed many of Illumi's own mannerisms, "But you don't have a very good immunity to poison so don't eat anything Illumi offers you so soon." Hisoka didn't have to be told twice about that.

"Have you spoken with him?" If Illumi wasn't just avoiding him it would have made him feel better.

"Of course, he's already forgiven me, I'm his mother after all." He looked away, Kikyo and Silva had been forgiven so why did Illumi still not want to speak to him? A small hand pressed against his cheek and he looked back down at the shorter woman, "Hisoka? Oh, you are so cute it's a shame I never got to meet you when Illumi did." 

Hisoka grinned, nothing wrong with flirting a little, "Have a thing for young helpless boys?" 

Kikyo's smile disappeared slightly, "You never tried to take Illumi away from us, we would have allowed you to live with us." Kikyo pulled away and walked ahead, saying under her breath, "You would have looked absolutely adorable in a kimono." 

He knew that meant the highest amount of acceptance by Kikyo, after all he had also made sure Illumi had came back to the, "Your son also seems to like them on me." She span on her heel to face him and Hisoka couldn't help but laugh softly, it felt good after days of tense anticipation.

Kikyo turned back around, and Hisoka could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on her face, "Treat him right, he's the hardest working son I have, and he deserves happiness." She still had Killua as her favorite, but she also had a special part in her heart for all of her children. 

"I will make sure he feels like he's the most important person to me." It seemed Kikyo and Zeno were wanting Hisoka and Illumi to be together, while Silva's intentions weren't well known. 

"Is he the most important to you?" Kikyo's voice sounded serious, Hisoka had to restrain himself from moaning when her bloodlust had leaked out. Oh, Illumi really was her son~

"Of course." His voice had remained calm, but he knew warning her about making him excited would make it seem like he was lying, "Illumi owns my heart." In a way it was true, while Gon had the potential to become the strongest adversary Hisoka would ever fight, his only wants for him was breaking him, to tear him apart, to see his blood paint those determined eyes as the life left them. Good thing Kikyo wasn't looking back at him because he was barely able to hold in his noises. He had to force himself to calm down before his blood lust took over and Kikyo picked up on it.

They continued their walk chatting about minor things like Kikyo's choice in dress that afternoon, and how Hisoka flawlessly lined his eyes. Her company was rather enjoyable to him.

\-----

Another two days had passed, and while Illumi passed by him I'm the hallway the other acted like he never even noticed the magician. Hisoka knew better than to force Illumi to pay attention. Silva had been reading in his private room, door ajar slightly silent in saying he was available to talk. Hisoka still knocked to be polite before Silva allowed him in, "What is it, Hisoka?"

"I wanted to talk, just talk." The clown stood in the doorway ignoring how awkward it was to speak to the man that he still couldn't read.

Silva grunted but didn't stop his reading, "You're still worried about Illumi, correct?" Hisoka nodded, and without looking up from his paper Silva patted a spot next to himself for Hisoka to sit down, "You really hurt him, and I'm part of the problem, but he did say that you didn't know what you were to him. Is that true?"

Why was Silva talking to him like he was his parent? Hisoka played that up to force of habit from talking to the rest of the family, "It is, when Illumi had left that morning he said that he was wasting time with me when he could've been preparing for his mission, but if I knew he wouldn't have been able to do it on his own I would've..." Hisoka caught himself, why was he telling Silva anything? The other just calmly looked at him with patience waiting for him to finish, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You obviously came in here to relieve your worry, would you rather I looked at you with distain?" As weird as it was Hisoka was used to those kinds of looks even when he was young... Maybe that's why the patient and fatherly look put him on edge...

"Erm, no it's fine. Has Illumi said anything about me?" He absentmindedly fiddled with his thumbs since he didn't have his cards at the moment.

Silva easily noticed not that Hisoka was hiding it, the older man let out a deep breath through his nose, "He's still upset, but not enough to want to kill you anymore." That was some progress at least, "Spar with him, that's how I would get him to forgive me, makes the heavy emotions come out." Hisoka knew that on a more intimate level then Silva would ever know, "Before that I would talk to him, and ask where you two stand. I know you're a very fickle liar, but that would be the best question to ask him first." It was actually some good advice.

"He'll talk to me?" Silva and Kikyo hadn't lied to him yet, and they genuinely seemed to want Hisoka to be with their eldest son.

"Illumi is more hurt that you don't put in much effort to gain his forgiveness." Aww, Illumi was only playing hard to get... Hisoka would need to think of something to win back Illumi's affection, and more than likely chocolate and dressing up like Killua was not going to be enough. 

He noticed Silva went back to reading, "Who was Illumi's target?"

Silva smirked, "You think you could handle it?" 

"Illumi tried it on his own, I want to be the one to finish the job for him." When Hisoka brought back the target's heart he was sure he could win back Illumi's own. 

"Alright, here." Silva reached behind his lounge to pull out a huge file, "And take this." A phone was also pulled out of Silva's pocket and placed into Hisoka's.

"This file is the size of a multi chapter book." Just exactly who was Illumi going after?

"It's an S rank mission, you'll have a week to prepare." Hisoka took a small glimpse through the file on who he was killing, It was a strong nen user being protected by ten other users, the security in the target's home was rival to the Zoldyck household. No wonder Illumi had trouble.

"I'll do this for Illumi." He hadn't known how much he'd miss Illumi until the other had ignored him so blatantly. 

Silva on the other hand was wondering if Hisoka took the hint of taking Illumi with him, or would he insult Illumi by attempting the mission on his own? Hopefully the magician would think about his mission for the full week. Illumi after all would be healed by then, Hisoka would need to have the idea of talking to his son if he hoped to succeed in this mission, "Don't disappoint me or Illumi."

Hisoka looked up at Silva, hopefully he figured out what he had meant by that, "I won't." The magician winked and left the room. Maybe Hisoka did understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not making Hisoka too ooc lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add more to this fic, so I hope you enjoy it.

He had a week to prepare his assignment, Hisoka wondered if he had to do more than just complete the mission with success. This had to be a test and he was sure even if he came back with the heart of the target, he would fail some other way. Than as obvious as he should have figured he remembered that this was supposed to be a mission for two. Hisoka didn't need just a week to prepare for the mission, he needed the week to also convince Illumi to come with him! It took him an hour to locate Illumi in the ridiculously sized mansion, he saw the other touching at his own bandages before he dropped his head into his hands.

"What do you want?" The assassin sounded tired, and his bloodlust was leaking out towards Hisoka.

Ignoring the shiver that went down his spine both from terror and pleasure, Hisoka spoke up, "I wanted to apologize again, and to make sure that you're okay." He didn't step closer until Illumi looked at him.

"Just, how could you?" Illumi wished he had his pins but they wouldn't allow him to have them just yet, "Both of my parents." He got up with some difficulty and faced down Hisoka, "What more could you possibly want from me? Am I not enough?" His shoulders were shaking with the rage he felt, "We even had sex twice when you fucked them! Why would you do it!?" Illumi hardly ever raised his voice, it seemed that even just a week wasn't enough to quell Illumi's anger.

Hisoka had to think for a moment, "I just wanted to see what it was like, it wasn't like how I am with you. I'm sorry, Illumi, if I could take it back I would." He took a small step towards the other, "I want your forgiveness, I want to make it up to you." He kneeled in front of Illumi when his small steps became noticed, it was a gesture that he was willing to put himself at the mercy of Illumi's wrath.

Illumi's rage seemed to die down slightly, "Do you plan on doing this again?" Hisoka shook his head, "How do I know you're not lying?" 

"You can cut a piece of me off." It seemed to break the bloodlust in the air.

Illumi gave him a small smile, "You would enjoy that too much." Hisoka smiled back, the assassin really did know him too well. A small shake went through Illumi's legs, Hisoka realized Illumi was barely holding himself upright.

"Let me help you lay down." He offered, and surprisingly Illumi let him. When Illumi was laid down comfortably on the couch he got on his knees by him on the floor, "I read the file to your target." Illumi slapped him, and he only grinned down, "Maybe we should leave the foreplay out of this for now." 

"What are you planning to do?" Illumi demanded, no doubt the clown had a plan...

Hisoka took a quick look at Illumi's wounds, "I need you to tell me why you went up against." 

The assassin looked at him like he was doing something stupid, which in all honesty he probably was, "You're going to attempt this on your own?" 

"Well, I was hoping you would be healed by the time I go." Hisoka laid down with Illumi and looked up at him in an attempt to look adorable, "Illumi, would you want to kill that target together with me?" A hand combed fingers through his hair gently before they turned rough and pulled him up harshly, "Oh, Illumi~" 

"Father gave you a week?" Hisoka nodded, "Go bring the file." That was the closest Illumi would admit that he needed and wanted Hisoka.

"I love it when you get all assertive." Hisoka bit his bottom lip, he really was getting turned on, and it made it worse when he thought how in pain Illumi had to be. 

"You're breathing more heavily." Hisoka shook his head slightly, and decided to have a butler outside the door to go get the file for him. 

Now with that done he could spend some much needed time with Illumi, "Tell me. How was it being nearly gutted?" He licked his lips as he got closer to Illumi pulling the other's hand into his noticing the minor cuts and scrapes. 

"Extremely painful." Illumi knew this was their game, and would indulge Hisoka in his fetishes, "I can personally show just how painful." The magician keened softly as he kneeled on the floor, he traced his finger across Hisoka's chest mirroring his own injury, "I had to use my pins as temporary stitches, each needle sliding through my skin nothing to dull the pain." The assassin let himself grin as Hisoka shivered and involuntary pushed into the touch. 

A groan came low from Hisoka's throat, "Tell me what you wanted to do to me." A look down and Illumi found that Hisoka was already sporting a small stain from the tip of the tent in his pants.

"I was going to put you down in the torture room, put a nen suppression on you. Keep you down there for weeks, whip you, torture you," At this Illumi sat up and pressed a rough foot against Hisoka's erection, Hisoka bit his lip to keep in his sound and moved up against the foot, "I would push you to your limit until you begged me to stop, and than I would take you rougher than you've ever been to make you remember no matter how many years passed that you belong to me." 

Hisoka gripped at Illumi's thighs and pulled them apart slightly, "You would make me bleed, wouldn't you?" He bit down on the inside of Illumi's clothed thigh next to his erection, "Just to make the pain stop I would do anything for you..." Hisoka licked the tent in front of him, "But I wouldn't be begging from the pain, I'd be begging because I would desperately want you." Fuck, this was getting him more going than his fantasies of Silva and Kikyo, "Promise me you'll do that later~" 

Illumi pulled himself free of the loose fitting pants and let Hisoka take him into his mouth, "You're disgusting." Illumi's own cheeks were flushed, and he made a small noise of appreciation when Hisoka moaned around him, "Deep throat me." He made his voice sound bored, but he knew what effect it would have on Hisoka, and he was right when the magician took him to the base and swallowed around him. 

This was what Hisoka loved most about their relationship, Illumi understood him, and when he found out another secret of Hisoka's he would exploit it mercilessly. He bobbed his head quickly on Illumi at least before he was pulled back by his hair, "Do you really think you deserve to be able to please me how you want?" Hisoka's pupils nearly took up the yellow in his eyes.

"How do you want it?" Came true breathless reply. Illumi forces him to take him down his throat again, Hisoka wondered exactly how long Illumi planned to keep him there, and he got his answer when he couldn't hold his breath any longer and he started to gag, even than he wasn't let up until tears started forming in his eyes. When he was let go he took in as much air as he could and coughed, "I get it, you're mad." 

"I'm not going to give you satisfaction until we finish the mission." Hisoka pouted, his arousal going with that bit of information.

"Not fair..." This would be a test of resolve, "Can I at least start sleeping next to you again?" 

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Even with Illumi's more slender body, he was easily able to hold Hisoka against the wall as he thrusted inside of him. Hisoka made sure he left marks on him, biting harder than he needed to, even going so far to drag his nails deeply across his back, "I'm so happy you're not angry with me any more, Illu." He was breathless when Illumi put a needle to his throat, and he moaned at Illumi's anger, "Oh~ please use it..." 

Suddenly Hisoka was thrown onto a bed and his body was covered by Silva's, this was certainly a pleasant surprise. When he looked over to Illumi he saw how the other was just intently watching him as Silva was the next to push into him. Hisoka let out a string of moans as Silva held down his hands against the bed roughly, "You want us both don't you?" Oh, he did~ but he looked around, Kikyo was missing. What a shame. 

Hisoka had never felt so fulfilled when he was pressed between Silva and Illumi, how did that happen? It didn't matter when Illumi pressed into him along side Silva's own impressive girth, he was kissed roughly by Silva and he kissed back just as roughly. A slender hand had grabbed one of his wayward hands and he found it being guided to a stomach and was soft to the touch, when Hisoka looked to the side he had seen Kikyo the only tell on her face was a bit lip as she ran his hand down her scar, "You've wanted to be able to touch this, right? Want to know how I got it? How painful it was?" 

"Oh yes, yes, yes~!" Hisoka had been smacked in the face by Illumi and like that he was woken up by one of his most impressive wet dreams. He could tell he already messed himself, but he turned to his side to face Illumi, "I haven't had any attention for days, and while I'm patient it's hard to control myself with you right next to me."

Not at all impressed Illumi replied, "Isn't there an off switch for your perversion?" Illumi said, Hisoka must've gotten loud, and hopefully the assassin didn't hear what Hisoka was dreaming about.

Though, he had the perfect reply to that, "It's right next to my prostate, or is that the 'on' switch?" He laughed when Illumi swung a pillow and covered his face, "Come on," He pulled away the pillow, "Just one quick fuck, you don't really plan on making me wait do you?" Hisoka was really hoping Illumi would give in.

"I just thought you would care about me so much that you could wait, but if you wanted to dissapoint me so badly..." A manipulator in every sense of the word... 

"That's not fair..." Hisoka groaned, "You know I care." He let his fingers run through Illumi's hair, "You can't tell me you don't miss it too..." 

"I can abstain." Hisoka knew he wouldn't get anywhere, with Illumi.

However, he wouldn't be above teasing the other, "You did cum down my throat a few hours ago." Illumi merely rolled his eyes, but Hisoka got up out of bes and headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" 

"To take a bath, I don't particularly like to feel sticky for too long." Illumi smiled at the irony, but let him go without much effort.

Once he was along in the bathroom he ran the hot water on the tub without getting in, and sat down on the edge of it instead. Alright, it wasn't like he didn't touch himself occasionally, but he felt less need to do it with a willing body waiting for him, feeling himself now he thought of what would help him with his problem. Fruit ripening, yeah~ The long awaited moment of bliss of destroying what he would work so tirelessly to build, ngh... Illumi looking down at him as he rode him, those cheeks becoming slightly pink, the small pants that came from soft lips, Oh~! The hand that was wrapped around himself moved faster. What he wouldn't give to have Illumi ride him again, to please him in a way only the assassin seemed to do. Images of Illumi in various positions fueled his lust, and he soon found himself spilling into his hand. If only Illumi was looking because he would lick his own fingers if it meant Illumi giving in.

He quietly got into the water and dipped underneath the surface, wetting himself before he grabbed a towel and got out more loudly. When he walked out he had noticed Illumi looking at him, though subtly. Well, might as well give him a small show, Hisoka cocked his hip slightly, "Are you awake, Illu?" Seemingly convenient his towel slipped down more on his hips before falling off, "Oops." Hisoka turned around back facing Illumi before bending over to pick up the towel.

"Your seduction won't work." Aw.

"Who said I was trying to seduce you? My towel just slipped, would you want me to walk around naked?" That thought was actually nice sounding...

"I don't care." Illumi could be so cold when he wanted to be, Hisoka dropped and towel and got into bed next to Illumi, "You're not going over the file?" Illumi ignored Hisoka's lack of dress, but pulled the blanket up higher over his body.

"I read just as much as I cared to about the eleven nen users." Hisoka wasn't interested in their full histories, just their known abilities and weaknesses, "Is there something important I should know besides one of them scrapimng their knee when they were a child?" 

"One of them has a teleportation ability I hadn't known about, sensed me before I got close." Had Illumi reacted any slower he would have been sliced in two, "They're faster than you." 

"Oh, I doubt that." Hisoka desperately wanted to touch the wound on Illumi's stomach, to see that calm face break slightly in pain, "How close to being healed are you?" 

"Another day and I'll be scarring. Than after that two days to make the scar disappear," He thought it was an ugly imperfection.

"You should keep it." Hisoka absolutely loved seeing scars, and Illumi being marred made him want to pay attention to him in any and every way. 

"I'd rather not. I did get it when you were fucking my parents." Hisoka's smile immediately dropped, right, out of all the things Hisoka had done that was the one thing Illumi would hold a grudge on.

"Illumi... I didn't know that you would be hurt so badly." Hisoka reached a hand around Illumi's shoulders and pulled him closer, the other complied but didn't let his guard down, "Let me make it up to you." 

"How do you propose to do that?" Illumi's eyes stayed bored but his voice soundedgenuinely curious.

"After this mission, I'll make sure Killua gives you a hug and spends the day with you.' Hisoka would manage it, all he needed to do was separate him from Gon. This pleased the assassin and Illumi let his head rest against Hisoka's chest.

"Killua does love me so that will be an easy enough task for you." Hisoka looked away slightly, Illumi really would deny Killua's dislike and avoidance. Oh, well, if it got Illumi to forgive him, and things to go back to normal it would be an easy enough task.

\-----

"We can't get any closer than this." Hisoka was wearing his best costume always ready to put on a show, but stopped when Illumi spoke up. 

"Illumi, tell me what your assassin eyes see." He got a glare in return, but he just shrugged. Illumi had been less angry with him, and had started to let Hisoka steal kisses, but overall he was keeping his promise to not give in completely to Hisoka.

"Four are on guard outside, but five should be inside also keeping guard. The last nen user must be a private body guard." Illumi was already devising a plan to get inside, but Hisoka was a step ahead of him, "What are you doing?" Bungee gum was fastened to two trees before Hisoka pulled it back.

"Getting inside, their en is surrounding the building but there is a small gap on the roof. Do you trust me, Illumi?" 

"Of course not." Hisoka laughed softy.

"I was hoping you'd say as 'far as you can throw me'." Hisoka gestured for Illumi to step on his makeshift slingshot, but Illumi crossed his arms, "Once we get onto the roof I'm going to launch you in the sky and doing the awesome assassin thing you do, you're going to put pins in each of the outside users." 

"This move is too risky." 

"Illumi, in life you have to take risks. How far did you get being cautious?" Illumi figured he had a point. Hisoka was perfect when it came to calculated moves, but this would be a feat even for him... He supposed there really was no other way to get close. 

"Have you done something like this before?" Illumi wouldn't step on the sling just yet.

"Yes, yes, I launch myself all the time." Hisoka didn't seem like he was lying, so Illumi finally stepped in the sling, "I've never launched another person before, though. Love you." Before Illumi had time to get himself out of the sling Hisoka released his bungee gum and the assassin was sent flying into the air, Hisoka had launched himself tailing close behind Illumi perfectly calm.

When they landed Illumi slapped Hisoka, "You idiot." 

"It worked, though." The gap was around ten feet in length, Hisoka had such precision that They both landed perfectly side by side in the center of it.

Illumi was impressed and pulled Hisoka into a kiss, "Why can't you always be this precise on missions?" 

"Because this is important to me." Illumi knew what he meant, Hisoka wanted to be with him, he was doing this to win back Illumi's love. Hisoka wanted with him what his parents have together.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Illumi make the best power couple lol 
> 
> I get more motivated to write these chapters with comments~ Also, been wanting to write a new fic if you have any requests don't be afraid to ask! if I like it I might just write it uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is with me in rare pair hell?


End file.
